halofandomcom-20200222-history
Remember to not forget
The Remember to not forget '''trailer is a video, released by 343 Industries and Microsoft to announce the release date of Halo 4. The entire video is voiced by characters from the popular webseries Red vs Blue. Transcript '''Rooster Teeth presents 'Red Vs Blue: Remember To Not Forget ' Fades into an area of Adrift Sarge : "Men, I’ve just received a Priority One Communiqué." Focuses on Red's conversation. Sarge: "OQ, Simmons. Anywho, the Communiqué from Command is Level One! That’s Top priority." Simmons : "What is it? Is the war over?" Grif : "Are they sending us home?" Sarge : "Even better! They’ve informed us of the release date for Halo 4! November 6, 2012." Simmons: "Sarge, that’s amazing!" Grif: "It seems like a weird use for the highest levels of alertness." Sarge: "Nonsense! Just imagine what would happen if the Blues got a hold of this information." Grif : "They would .. pre-order the game?" Sarge: "And in such diabolical quantities as to keep the rest of us from getting any copies. Can you imagine what would happen if they bought every copy of the game?" View switches to the scope of Sniper Rifle focused on the Red Team. Grif: "Actually I can, their army would go bankrupt." View switches to face Tucker and Church, who are on a catwalk. Tucker: "What are they talking about?" Church: "Sounds like they are talking about the release date of Halo 4." Tucker: "Oh, I knew about that. I heard it from the internet video." Church: "Yeah, me too." Tucker: "Video was funny." Church: "Meh, it was ok." Tucker: "Yeah, meh." Switches to Red Team. Sarge: "Men, we’ve got to remember this date at all costs! But how?" Simmons: "I could write it down." Sarge: "What? And let the whole world read it? We’ve got to have security." Grif: "What if we just.. you know, remembered it? With our brains?" Sarge: "Ok, how about a song?" Simmons: "But none of us can sing." Sarge starts to sing. Sarge: "November Sixth! Talking about November Sixth! You get your Halo fix on November Sixth, unless those dirty blues play their dirty tricks. Talking about quantities of too many copies that the Blues are buying and punch ‘em in the eye. November Sixth is Halo, yeah yeah yeah. Pre-order it." Grif: "Oh God! Make him stop." Simmons: "Sarge, I’m not sure if screaming the top secret data at the top of our lungs is the best idea." Sarge: "Everyone’s a critic. Alright, scratch the song. How about a free-form association. Simmons, you like math right?" Simmons: "You remembered." Grif: "Calm down. You’re not having a moment." Simmons: "Don’t be jealous." Calculations start to appear on the screen. Sarge: "For instance, this is Halo 4. There are four letters in the word “Halo”, and if we add that four to the four to the four in Halo four, we get eight. Now, there are three other Halo games. Add that three to the eight, and that makes eleven. And the eleventh month of the year is… November." Grif: "Uhh, there are more than three games." Sarge: "Don’t mess me up!" Grif: "Oh, right. I’d hate for this to get confusing." Sarge: "Now, as we all know if we take 11 and subtract 5 from it, we get six. That’s how we remember the day, November Sixth." Simmons: "Wait, why did you subtract five?" Sarge: "Because this is Halo 4, which is one less than five. Eleven less five is six. Come on Simmons keep up!" Grif: "I think my brain just .. broke." Sarge: "Of course, to calculate the year, we simply multiply eleven times six to give us sixty six. And sixty six is made up of two sixes. Two times six is twelve, and BLAMO! You got Twenty Twelve." Simmons: "Why is this working?" Grif: "Sarge, can we please just remember the date? Its November Sixth 2012, it’s not hard." Sarge: "Absolutely not! You got to forget about remembering and focus on not forgetting." Grif: "Oh forget it! I’m just gonna pre-order it." Trivia *This video is the first in-game look of the shotgun and sniper rifle. **The Shotgun look is still a placeholder of the Halo: Reach Shotgun, before it was retextured to the Halo 4 version. *The video was first hinted during Rooster Teeth's weekly podcast of April 18th *The Xbox Japan YouTube channel has the video dubbed in Japanese. Category:Halo 4 Category:Red vs Blue Category:Promotional Material